Prom From Hell
by Selene Romanov
Summary: It's Prom Night 2007 and someone dies...but who?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own none of OTH.

**Summary:** Another version of Prom Night 2007.

* * *

**Prom From Hell**

To the Readers:

It was the night that we would always remember for the rest of our lives. Our Senior Prom. It was beautiful,

romantic, horrible, deadly and unforgettable. Allow me to introduce myself, I am the Sadist and the Parasite.

One of my favorite songs is Drinking in L.A. and drinking is one of my favorite things to do. Let me introduce the

players for the night…the Tortured Artist and the Tortured Writer, otherwise known as Lucas Scott and Peyton

Sawyer. I've watched these two for a while and they truly are a match made as star-crossed lovers. Another

adorably sickening couple is Nathan and Haley Scott, otherwise known as Athlete Superstar and Cheerleader

Tutor Girl, these two rival others in the depth of their love. Let's not forget Miss Brooke Davis, who wears many

hats and tonight is at the Prom with her virginal boyfriend, Chase, and she has slept with almost all of the guys

here. The only person who could rival her for that title would be Sex on Legs otherwise known as Fire Crotch or

Rachel Gattina. Fire Crotch coined for Lindsay Lohan seems to apply to Rachel. Beauty and the Boyz, Bevin

and Skillz, need I say more. Insert mental cackle. Another cute couple is Shelly (Queen Clean Teen) and Mouth

(nerd/cool guy wannabe), apparently his sophomore girl dumped him because he was graduating…he moves

quickly. And then we have the adult chaperones who may I say are looking particularly cozy tonight, I'm still

surprised by this pair, considering what one of them did and the depth of hatred one felt for the other. But they

have a deep and long history together, so maybe they'll hook it up tonight. Unless of course, blood is spilt and the

truth sets everyone free. I'm getting ahead of myself, now that I've introduced everyone, may I just say welcome

to the night of truth and clarity. Someone will die tonight and it will be the person who needs to be judged by the

Devil himself the most. I am simply the servant carrying out its master's wishes. May you stick around for another

chapter and I'll see you soon.

Sadistic and Parasitic


	2. Chapter 2

**What is Beautiful?**

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" his dark eyes looked at her, still finding it hard to believe that she was here with him.

"I know I'm beautiful, now be a good boy and run off and grab me some punch," Rachel smirked at her 'date', truthfully he was some guy off the basketball team who looked good from afar. She was regretting saying yes to him though, well once she had her drink she could spike it and fade into an abyss of silence.

* * *

"Nathan," Haley screeched, as he whirled her around in his arms, carrying her weight easily in his arms. Laughing happily, she pulled him down closer and kissed him with all the love she felt. "I love you Nathan Scott."

"And I love you Haley Scott, Always and Forever." He smiled down at her, she was off her crutches and tonight was going to be perfect for them, all three of them, he placed his hand on her belly.

* * *

Brooke looked down at the corsage on her wrist and then up into Chase's eyes, "Thank you, it's beautiful," her eyes sparkled with happiness. Despite the rocky events of the past week with that sex tape of her and Nathan surfacing. She decided to put it behind her after all she'd been drunk, it's not she'd been able to control herself.

Although a small part of her wondered if it would have been memorable if she'd been sober, but then she and Nathan probably wouldn't have slept together if she'd been sober. She wasn't that kind of person back then despite liking sex so avidly.

* * *

Peyton looked around and her heart melted, Lucas had brought her the most beautiful corsage, it was a dark violet orchid with a creamy white center. "Lucas I love it," her breathless voice set his body on edge. He swallowed harshly as his brain conjured up images of Peyton thanking him in a more provocative pose.

"I love you," his voice tautened with the strength of his feelings. Leading her down the stairs to her front door, he shut it behind them and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. Escorting to his car, he took a deep breath, this night was going to change everything.

* * *

Shelley smiled at Mouth as they arrived at the school, her pale blue dress complimented his dark blue tuxedo. "I hope you have a good time tonight, even if you're with me," Mouth said nervously.

"Of course I will, we're going to have a good time being ourselves and not being ruled by stereotypical labels." Squeezing his hand, she pulled him into the school after her, laughing lightly at all the glitter and gauzy fabrics covering the gym door.

Mouth smiled, but couldn't help being reminded of Erica.

* * *

"How could you? You're a monster, taking advantage of a pregnant woman." Harsh words broke apart their heated kiss, two dark heads parted and looked toward their accuser. Aged eyes remembered this scene from 18 years ago, but the feelings had been so different back then, love had shone in both their eyes. Lust lurked in one and love in another, but did they know, how much they could hurt each other? Tonight would tell them the truth in spades.

"Whitey, we're all adults here." Karen scolded him, her hair slightly mussed from Dan's pleasure driven hands.

Moving her hand to Dan's waist, she looked down and saw her fingers fluttering nervously. It hadn't been like this since back then, no one had been able to make her feel this powerful, simply from one touch of the lips. Not even Keith, there's had been a gentle love come full circle, granted they had passion, but it was like a fire slowly teased into bloom. What she felt with him was like a flashfire, quick and like a drug high, but it seemed to last for an eternity.

"Karen, it's okay, apparently the old man thinks I'm the wolf in sheep's clothing. There are many things that he doesn't know, that he will in time, the truth always hurts. I made mistakes back then and I did come back, but the few times that I did, something always drove me away and it hurt."

Lowering his head to Karen's shoulder, not wanting to admit his weakness to the old man, he felt Karen's trembling hand cover the shoulder of his jacket.

Whitey looked at both of them, despite the evil that Dan emanated, it seemed he had changed in some small aspect and that seemed good enough for Karen. "I'll be watching you boy, do anything to hurt her and you will regret it, if you haven't enough already." He poked Dan in the back of his shoulder hard once and walked away.

"He doesn't understand, he can't imagine," Dan pulled his head up to look into her eyes. She pulled his head down and time slowed to a dead halt as their lips moved slowly, relearning what had been lost in time.

* * *

"You look so hot babe," Skillz twirled Bevin around in a circle, watching her full skirt whirl around. She leaned up and kissed him, "I'm so happy right now."

* * *

Watching them makes me sick, but it's going to be so much to choose who lives and dies. By the end of the night, they will have learned.

"Destruction cometh; and they shall seek peace, and there shall be none." I laugh quietly as I watch them, so happy and so blind.


End file.
